


Knocked Up

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Kadaj, Mentioned Loz, Mentioned Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Someone got Yazoo knocked up.  Who was it
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Yazoo/??
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 4





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008, shifting from AFF

“You, behind the corner, come back around here. I saw you there… I mean it now, come out, I know there is no way out back there.”

Slowly the figure moved out from the corner, a hand resting on the swollen belly, long hair covering the face.

“Oh shit, sorry lady, I thought you were someone I knew,” he said seeing the belly. “I didn’t mean to scare you and you did run from me.”

The face lifted and he could make out the face. His jaw fell open and he was speechless.

“Reno, what are you doing?” said Rude coming up to him. Then he saw the silver haired man ahead of them. “Can’t be… he’s dead.”

“Dead, he’s pregnant!”

Rude cocked his head to the side, “Alive, pregnant. Both not possible.”

He just stood there; lowering his face as he rubbed at his belly, the other men could actually see the child within kicking.

“Then explain that,” said Reno as they stared almost mesmerized by a supposed impossibility.

“He’s a clone from a secret lab, he’s not… normal.”

“Well dah,” said Reno. “So, I guess you won’t be jumping around fighting us this time huh.”

“Why would I run now? I’ve been living here for eight months,” he said.

“With the…father?”

“No. Alone.”

“Then there’s no one to say goodbye to, come on, you are coming with us,” said Rude.

He nodded and allowed them to take him back to Shinra headquarters. Their boss was surprised to see one of Sephiroth’s Remnants still alive, though standing there very pregnant. “And you are?” he said instead.

“I am called Yazoo.”

“Ah yes. Why are you not dead?”

“I should be, but somehow I survived. I woke up in rubble, took me a while to get out, but I had water. I found a place to lay low and heal up, but… there was a problem.”

“So, who’s the father?”

Yazoo titled his head and said nothing.

“How is this…possible?”

Yazoo shrugged.

“What we gonna do with him boss?” asked Reno.

“I don’t know yet. But what I do want to know is how he survived out there for so long without us ever knowing. How did you survive? The people here would have remembered you; they would not help someone who tried to destroy them.”

“I was trained to survive by any means necessary.”

“Doesn’t answer my question,” Rufus insisted.

“I’m still here,” said Yazoo seriously. Reno smirked.

Both Rude and Rufus sneered at Reno. Yazoo had no idea what was going on between them.

”When are you… due?”

“About thirteen days from now.”

“Whoa,” said Reno, “He’s that close to popping?”

“Why do you have to be so crude, Reno?” said Rude.

“Coz I’m good at it.”

“Shut up you two,” ordered Rufus, “So the question is what am I going to do with you. Is the father still alive?”

Yazoo hesitated, but then he nodded.

“Not a man of many words are you?”

Again Yazoo shrugged.

“That means at least the father was not one of your brothers. Who else could you have come across? Cloud perhaps?”

Yazoo rubbed his belly; the unborn child was kicking again. The mention that his either of his brothers could have fathered the child had bothered him a bit and that included Cloud.

“No, I think the timing is wrong. It had to have taken place before you and you brothers kidnapped the kids and that’s how you got Cloud to come to you. So I doubt you had any private time with him.”

Yazoo laughed his single laugh. 

“All right, Reno and Rude, you are assigned to keeping guard of him. I think you can take him to the hospital wing, we’ll keep him there until he has the brat.”

“Aw, do we have to?” moaned Reno.

“Yes, you have to. You found him, you watch him. So, off you go. Oh, and if you learn anything from him I want to know, immediately.”

Reno scowled as he and Rude led the Remnant to the hospital wing and informed those there that they had a male pregnancy to deal with.

In fact they found the doctors there very willing to take him on; he seemed a little reluctant to let them touch him and insisted that Reno or Rude had to stay guard over him when they wanted to run tests on him.

To this Reno smiled, it seemed the Remnant wasn’t completely fearless. But then he had been raised in a lab and people in white coats probably weren’t his favorite people. 

Finally he was settled into a room and a comfortable chair was provided for his guards. Reno and Rude had decided to take shifts in guarding Yazoo. Reno lost the contest between him and Rude, so he had first watch, which again he was not happy about. He made himself comfortable on the chair while Yazoo lay down and closed his eyes. It had been a tiring time for him, being as pregnant as he was.

Reno had closed his eyes as well and found himself being awoken by the catering staff bringing in a meal for Yazoo, and happily, for himself as well. He watched as Yazoo opened his blue green eyes and tried to sit up a bit more so that he could eat. And eat he did, to Reno’s surprise, finishing everything put in front of him and soon eyeing what Reno was eating.

“Oh no, this is mine. But if you tell me how you’ve been surviving all this time, I’ll get you more if that’s what you want.”

Yazoo turned his head with a huff.

“Have it your way,” and he went on eating.

After a few minutes silence Yazoo finally said, “There are some that don’t care what I had done in the past. They just knew I could fight, wasn’t afraid to kill, or anything else they might require in that regard. So I had a steady income.”

“And that?” Reno said pointing to Yazoo’s belly.

“Only got in the way.”

“Nah that’s not what I meant.”

“I’ll not telling you. Now food please.” He shut up then.

Reno sighed, he had to keep his side of the bargain, so knowing the Remnant wasn’t going to go anywhere, went to get some more food.

He put it down in front of Yazoo who again ate everything. “So it got in the way of working for them, that’s what you meant. Did you know that you were…”

“Pregnant? I think I figured that out, but it was not something I believed I would go through.”

“They never warned you that you could get knocked up?”

“Knocked up?”

“Pregnant dummy.”

Yazoo huffed at him and ignored him.

Reno laughed. “So you had no idea you could get like that,” he again pointed at Yazoo’s belly. 

“Dah.”

Rena laughed again, “You’re funny.”

Yazoo turned and looked at him with a glare that could have sent through him if he’d had laser eyes. That only made Reno laugh some more. 

The door opened and Rude came in. “What the hell are you laughing at?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Be back in the morning. Or I’ll send someone after you.”

“Yeah sure, and who’s that gonna be?” said Reno. “He’s eaten, see ya.”

He was quickly out the door. Yazoo didn’t even look at Rude as he settled down into the bed and closed his eyes. Rude made himself comfortable in the chair and had an easy time of it. The few times he had to leave the room, he didn’t have to worry, his charge slept through the night. It wasn’t as if he could run. The hospital wing was fully covered security wise; he’d be seen and stopped.

Reno arrived in the morning to find Yazoo hoeing into a large breakfast. For someone so skinny he was sure eating a lot.

“See I got here on time.”

Rude just nodded and got to his feet. “I’ll be back tonight.”

“What you aren’t gonna hang around for a bit?”

“No. I want to sleep.”

“You mean you stayed on guard all night?”

“That was my job wasn’t it?”

Reno opened his mouth to reply, but couldn’t think of what to say. By then Rude had left the room. 

“Okay see ya,” he said lamely to the door and turned to face the Remnant.

He was still eating and Reno went to the door to see if he could get something for himself. He returned with a tray and settled down to eat. As he was doing so a pair of doctors came in. Reno watched as Yazoo physically shrank away from them and look at him. He shrugged and Yazoo turned his nose up at him, but still looked even paler as the two young men continued to examine him.

“Yes you are right, it is fully formed. We’ll have everything set up for a caesarian delivery,” said one of them, then he pulled the gown Yazoo was wearing fully open to look at his chest. “Hmmm, he has small mammaries; I’m not sure whether they are equipped for feeding the young one once it’s born.”

“Quite remarkable though that he has carried the child so well despite some malnutrition. He is an incredibly fit young man though for a clone.”

“A clone of Sephiroth, don’t forget.”

“Oh I wasn’t. Still I can’t wait to see what kind of a child a clone of his can produce. I’d still like to know who fathered it.”

They both looked at Yazoo, who was not looking at them, in fact he was ignoring them now they had stopping touching him. He pulled the gown back over his chest and began sealing it back up. So both men turned their attention to Reno.

“Don’t look at me, I have no idea and he ain’t saying.” 

Knowing they wouldn’t get any more information, they left the room. Yazoo visibly relaxed once they were gone.

“You don’t like them do you?”

Yazoo raised an eyebrow as if he were saying ‘Dah’ again.

“I don’t blame you, haven’t got much of a bedside manner. Just like to poke and prod and make you do what they want you to do.”

Again the eyebrow raised and a slight grin with it.

“So what shall we do today…”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Rufus was sitting at his desk when his visitor was escorted inside. ”Ah Cloud, so good to see you.”

“A pity I can’t say the same to you.”

“Oh, I only asked you to come and see me because I had some important news you might what to know.”

“I have a phone you know.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow. “This was a little more important than just making a call. You see, one of the Remnants is still alive.”

Cloud straightened. “How?”

“He said he was buried in the rubble when the building blew. He got out by himself.”

Cloud shrugged. He had come back; there was a possibility that one of the Remnants had as well.

“So where is he?”

“In the hospital wing.”

“It’s been eight months, what kind of injuries did he have?”

“Pregnancy.”

Cloud’s mouth fell open. “What did you just say?”

“He’s pregnant. A boy we believe. We are trying to find out who could have fathered it. Apparently the father is still alive.”

“Don’t look at me.”

“Funny how a lot of people tend to say that. But I had already ruled you out. Whoever got him pregnant did it before he caught up with you.”

“If you’re trying to find if I know who then you looking in the wrong place. I have no idea. No one I know would even think about doing anything with one of those three. Which one is it anyway?”

“The pretty one, Yazoo. We figure he was made capable of getting pregnant in the labs where he was cloned.”

“I wouldn’t put that past them. But why? I don’t see the point in making a male capable of that.”

“He’s a clone of Sephiroth; perhaps that’s why he survived. A sort of back up plan in case the reunion failed like it did.”

“You think the child could become another Sephiroth?”

“We’ll have to see. But I’d still like to know who the sperm donor was and how the Remnant got him to…”

“Well as far as I know only your people knew of their existence before they came here.”

“The only two of my people to come in contact with them were Tseng and Elena and they were tortured and left for dead by the Remnants. I doubt Tseng would have been in any condition to impregnate Yazoo.”

Cloud shrugged. “I expect you are going to keep the Remnant and his child in your custody?”

“Yes. I can’t have him getting around free. We’ve learned he worked as a mercenary in some of those months, until the pregnancy got in the way.”

Cloud turned about to leave. “Sorry I couldn’t help you. I wish you luck with Yazoo. He won’t want to stay in your hands you know.”

Rufus sneered at his back, watching until the doors closed behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud returned to Seventh Heaven. There was someone he wanted to see, but he wanted to be able to do it when he was sure he was not being watched. He wouldn’t put it past Rufus Shinra to have someone watching him. 

So when he finally left it looked like he was just off on a delivery. But he was on his way to a place where he had been eight months before. His bike sped through the stark white trees as he headed for the Forgotten City. He stopped in the woods not far from the place and got off his bike and waited. Many minutes later the one he had been expecting arrived.

“Cloud?”

“I remembered that you said you came here often.”

Vincent nodded, “So I did. What has prompted you to come here? You know I have a phone now.”

“I didn’t want any of Shinra’s goons knowing where I was going… or who I was coming to see.”

“Shinra? Why?”

“Because it seems that one of the Remnants survived after all.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“It’s the one called Yazoo. And he’s very pregnant.”

Cloud could see that this also did not seem to bother Vincent.

“Shinra is trying to find out who the father is. I wouldn’t mind knowing myself… How did you know about them Vincent?”

“I told you I had been watching them.”

“Doesn’t answer my question. While you were watching them was there any one else around that could have…slept with Yazoo?”

“Not that I saw.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno had stepped out to relieve himself and Yazoo hoped he’d find something to distract him while he was out, so he could have some peace. A bored Reno was an annoying thing. And with the impatient one within playing football in his belly, (which Reno was fascinated by and wanted to put things on Yazoo to see if the kid would kick them off) it was really hard to relax.

But it was only a short time later that he heard the door open. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his tormentor.

“So it’s true.”

His eyes flew open. “You came?”

“Once I heard I wanted to see for sure.”

“That I was alive, or that I am like this,” he motioned at his belly.

“Both.”

Yazoo nodded.

“By the timing, was it when we…”

“If you are asking if it is yours the answer is yes. I had no idea that this was going to happen.”

“I believe you.”

“They are trying to find out about you, Reno—“

“Is distracted right now, we have time.”

“You don’t want anyone to know?”

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

Yazoo rolled his.

“What are you going to do with it?”

“It’s a boy they say. I don’t want him in Shinra’s hands. I’m hoping to find a family for him. I don’t want him to not have a…mother…or siblings, and I can’t provide them.”

“How will you do that?”

“I have a plan. I am going to offer myself to Shinra, as in I will work for him as long as the child is free of their hands and what was done to me, is reversed or removed.”

“Not keen on motherhood?”

“Are you keen on fatherhood?”

There was a laugh. “I don’t think either of us is.”

“Will I see you again?”

“We’ll see. He’s coming back. I’m off.”

Yazoo nodded.

A minute later Reno came back in, “Were you talking to someone?”

“Who would speak to me?”

Reno looked around the room, then shrugged. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno quickly jumped from his seat when his boss walked in the room. 

“Could you give us some time Reno?”

“Sure boss,” he said as he left the room.

Rufus waited until the door was fully closed before he turned to face the Remnant. “I trust that you are comfortable.”

“I don’t understand why you would want me to be comfortable.”

“You are about to give birth soon, I would have thought you would have wanted to be comfortable for that. I hear it can be quiet painful.”

“What you want to watch and see how I can take it? I don’t belong to you or your company.”

“Really, well you are my prisoner, and I plan on making sure you stay put. You are far too dangerous to have on the loose.”

“And my child?”

“I could probably say the same for it. If you have to potential to reawaken Sephiroth, why not any offspring of yours?”

“I have no wish to give up my life for my older brother.”

“What, you don’t want a reunion? Want to find your mother? How do you know that I had all of her cells in that canister?”

“I don’t care if you still have some stashed somewhere. That is not what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“To be left alone. But you won’t let that happen, will you?”

Rufus smiled.

“Then I would make a deal with you.”

”A deal?”

“I will work for you as long as my child is given to a good home of my choosing and the ability to have any more is removed from me.”

Rufus cocked his head to the side in thought. ”What could you do for me?”

“You know my abilities. I will do what you want me to do, as long as my two conditions are met.”

“And what of the father’s choice?”

Yazoo smiled, “He agrees with me.”

Rufus’s smirk was gone from his face and he rushed from the room yelling, “Reno!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and yet another person walked in.

“Hey Reno,” said Cloud.

“Cloud, didn’t expect you to come here.”

“Your boss told me he was here. Thought I’d come see for myself. Can I have some time alone?”

“Well, I’ve been yelled at once already… But I suppose its okay.” He left but did not go far this time.

“So what brings you big brother? I was surprised that you survived after…”

“You shot me. Hmmm. Seems it wasn’t my time. I can’t see how you survived though.”

“Somehow I did, and not alone it seems.”

“Yes, everyone is trying to find out who fathered…it.”

“It’s a boy. And it’s not my place to tell. But neither of us will be able to raise it. In fact I’m glad you came. Are you still looking after the strays?”

“I help Tifa out, yes.”

“Ah, your woman. Are you a family?”

“I suppose we are."

"If I asked you to take my child, would you?”

“What!”

“He will need a home and I would like him to have a family. A father, a mother, siblings.”

“But you’re—“

“No, I am merely the carrier. Maybe I looked after my brothers, but they were not babies. I am not capable of raising a baby. And I do not want him in Shinra’s hands either. He will still have the Sephiroth gene inside him, and I do not want my child to be used like I have been.”

Cloud nodded. “Why me?”

“You are my brother, you will protect him. Your woman, would she mind?”

Cloud smiled, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. There is nothing I could do with a child. If Shinra had not found me, I would have come to you anyway.”

“I will speak to Tifa. Okay?”

Yazoo cocked his head the way he did and nodded. Cloud nodded back and left. Reno hurried back in.

“So what was that all about?”

Yazoo merely turned away without answering, annoying Reno. “Nobody tells me anything,” he muttered as he took his seat again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“You want me to what?” shouted Tifa as she walked away from Cloud.

“Look after a baby. I’ve been asked to take one.”

“By whom? Who’s baby? Is it yours is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“It’s not mine I can assure you of that.”

“Then who is willing to give up their baby to you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Yazoo.”

Tifa started to laugh, “That’s really funny.”

“Fine, then don’t believe me… Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To Shinra’s medical facility.”

“But Cloud,” she tried but he grabbed her by the hand and was pulling her out with him.

They got down to his bike, Tifa still protesting all the way, but she had no choice but to get on the back and ride with him.

He pulled up outside Shinra’s headquarters and started inside Tifa having to follow behind him. At the medical wing Cloud went straight to the room he knew Yazoo was in. Reno was surprised to see him, even more surprised to see Tifa with him. He knew better than to stop them and stepped out as Cloud led her inside.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow at Cloud’s entrance, then the other when Tifa came right behind him. She stood beside Cloud and took in the mound of Yazoo’s belly her mouth open and yet also confused.

“This is the baby I was talking about,” said Cloud.

“I though he was killed,” she said as she slowly approached the Remnant. “This can’t be real.”

But as she got as close as she could Yazoo reached for her hand and lifted it, placing it on his belly, she was immediately kicked by a little foot from within. She jumped away, “Oh.” She looked at Yazoo, “But how?”

Yazoo shrugged. So Cloud answered. “They must have done this in the lab where he was raised. Not sure why, and he won’t say who the father is.”

“This can’t have happened long before you came here,” she said. Again Yazoo shrugged. “So why do you want me and Cloud to take it?”

“I want him to have a family. You have the boy and the girl, you are the mother,” he nodded to Cloud, “He is the father. I don’t want Shinra to take him. I want him to be…loved.”

Tifa could have contradicted him about Marlene, but she was still with them and not with Barret. “And why can’t you love him?”

“I am alone. I know nothing about raising children; I was raised to kill that is what I know.”

“The children followed you to the Forgotten City.”

“I told them that we could cure them. I lied.”

“What will you do… after?”

“I have asked to have what was done to me removed so there can be no more. I will work off that favor for Shinra.”

“I see. Then you can come and visit him when he’s living with us,” she said brightly as she turned to leave. “Come on Cloud.”

Yazoo smiled his tiny smile and closed his eyes, absently putting his hand on his belly only to have it kicked

Cloud followed Tifa out. “Reno let us know when the baby’s born; we’ll come to get him.”

“Ah sure,” he said as he watched them leave. “How did you get so popular all of a sudden?” he said to Yazoo.

“Tell Shinra that Cloud has agreed to take the child. He must keep his side of the deal.”

“Deal? What deal?”

“After this, I am one of you.”

“Wha… Oh wonderful. But then again, you might be under Tseng, and he won’t be so forgiving about what you did to him and Elena.”

Yazoo shrugged, Reno continued to smirk.

\----------------------------------------------------------

A day later Reno came in for his shift only to find the place in uproar, then he saw Rude. “Hey what happened did he escape or something?”

“No the baby’s coming.”

“Coming? You mean it’s…coming?”

At that moment some orderlies came out with Yazoo on a gurney headed for an operating theater, the only sign that anything was amiss with him was the way he clutched the side of the bed tightly. With no natural way out, it would have to be cut from him. They followed to the doors, but then they were turned away.

“But we have to watch him,” said Reno.

“Fine, you want to watch us cut through eight layers of tissue to take this baby out, you’re welcome to stay. Then of course we’re going to remove the womb…”

Reno was gone and headed for the restroom, while the orderly smiled and disappeared inside.

Less than half an hour later, one of the orderlies came out holding a small bundle in his arms. He passed them and went down the corridor before going into another room. 

“Was that…” said Reno.

“The baby,” finished Rude.

“But it was quiet. Aren’t they all supposed to squall or something?”

Rude shrugged.

“Must take after his…mother.”

Rude nodded.

“Seeing as we still don’t know who the father is,” muttered Reno, still disappointed that he had not been able to find out.

They sat down, but this wait was a longer one. When Yazoo did come out of the theater, he was unconscious and had cords and cables everywhere. Reno and Rude followed as he was taken to the room, then Rude decided to leave. After all, it was Reno’s shift, Rude was supposed to be resting before his own. Though with his charge completely out of it, Reno was even more bored than usual.

That was until he heard the sound of the baby and went to have a look. He opened the door and snuck in quietly. It was not a true nursery, none of Shinra’s employees had had babies, and the place was not open to the public, though many thought that he should do it for the other people that lived there.

A male nurse was making something was the baby wiggled in a small plastic crib. Reno moved over to it and looked down at the tiny figure getting loose of the blanket wrapped around it. Reno couldn’t believe how small it was and it seemed to look bald, like Rude. He found himself reaching for that bald little head.

“Hey you, what are you doing in here?” said the nurse.

“I heard it,” said Reno.

“He’s hungry, I’m about to feed him,” said the nurse turning around with a small bottle in his hand. He put it down beside a chair then moved to the crib where he rewrapped the baby before picking him up and cradling him in his arms as he sat down. Then he put the bottle to the infant’s lips and soon he was suckling.

“Are they always so…small?” asked Reno.

“Have you never seen a newborn before?”

“And where would I see one. Is he… normal?”

“What do you mean by normal?”

“I mean, he was born from a man. A clone. A Remnant of Sephiroth…”

“The child is normal; he has everything he’s supposed to have. The only thing that he has that is different from his…parent is that he doesn’t have those strange eyes.”

“Well that’s something; least the kid doesn’t have to live with that.”

“Hadn’t you better get back to…mama?”

“Yeah. I should.” He looked at the tiny child once more before he left the room.

His charge was still out of it so he sat down wondering if the boy would be anything like his mother. He knew Yazoo was giving up the child to Cloud and Tifa, and they knew part of the history of the child, its connection to Sephiroth.

He sighed, why was he thinking about the kid. He’d have to put up with the mother from now on, and not just watching him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rude was allowed to contact Cloud and Tifa the next morning and they came to collect the baby.

The nurse gave them some supplies and asked them a few questions to make sure they knew what they were getting into. When satisfied he handed the baby over to them. Tifa took him carefully into her arms.

“I didn’t realize he’d be so small.”

The nurse smiled, "He’s normal in every way if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Oh, I’m not worried. It’s just I’ve never seen a newborn before.”

“He’ll just need feeding and changing for now. If you follow the instructions, you can make the formula for him, that’s all he’ll need for now. Any worries, bring him here. Shinra said it would be okay.”

“Yeah because he wants to keep an eye on the kid,” said Cloud.

“Probably.”

“Has Yazoo seen him?” asked Tifa.

“No, they operated on him after they took the baby from him. He was out of it for the night, haven’t heard anything else.”

“Cloud, can you go see before we go, besides, he needs a name.”

He wanted to argue but she had her eyes on the sleeping babe in her arms. He sighed and headed for Yazoo’s room.

“Hey Rude, he awake?”

Rude nodded. So he went in.

Yazoo was lying flat on the bed, but his eyes were open.

“We’ve come for the boy; do you want to see him before we go?”

“No,” came the definite answer.

“Okay… Then do you have a name for him. Tifa wants to know.”

Yazoo turned his head to look at him, “Name? Just give him a name he won’t get teased about.”

Cloud’s mouth curved a little, “Sure.” Then he left after Yazoo turned away from him. He went back to Tifa who was still gazing down at the tiny being. He knew she was gone on him already.

“Let’s go.”

“What did he say?”

“He doesn’t want to see him, and he wants us to give him a name he won’t get teased for.”

“Oh. We’ll think of something then.”

Taking the supplies and the child they left.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tifa had set up a room for the baby, but soon added a chair into it, something she had not thought about when setting up. She sat there feeding the little one before putting him down to sleep. He had proven to be a quiet baby so far and the kids had been mesmerized by him. They did not know where he had come from, only that he would be a part of the family.

Once he was settled in his crib, she left to check on the other two who were supposed to be getting ready for bed themselves. She left the door ajar as she left.

Some hours later she came to check on the baby, he was sound asleep, but as she was about to leave, she noticed the book of names she had been going through was open, and further than that, a name seemed to have a crease under it, like something metal had marked it.

“Hmm, Michael, nice name. I like it. Looks like someone gave you a name little one.” She went to tell Cloud.

\-------------------------------------------------

It seemed the members of AVALANCHE had learned of the new member of the family at Seventh Heaven. They all decided to drop in the see the little boy. Everyone wanted to know where he had come from, but as with the other secrets around him, Cloud and Tifa did not let on where they had gotten him from. Only that he needed a home because his parents couldn’t care for him. 

However, they learned the true sound of the boy’s lungs with too many people in his face. Tifa was forced to take him back to his room while the others partied on downstairs. That seemed to make him happy, that and a nice feed and change.

Finally they all left and she returned to check on him before having to clean up. Again he was sound asleep, she spotted a small piece of red cloth on the floor and picked it up before leaving.

Downstairs Cloud had begun the clean up.

“Hey, did Vincent happen to drop by during the party? I didn’t see him.”

“No, I didn’t see him either.”

She shrugged and threw the piece of cloth away, must have been something else.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over nine months earlier…..

Yazoo was not much of a sleeper despite his sleepy look. Loz snored and Kadaj muttered in his sleep. Yazoo had nightmares and woke from them not wanting to go back to sleep. And there was another thing that had been bothering him since they had come to the Forgotten City, he was sure they were being watched. Then when the two Shinra people disappeared from where they had been left, he was sure they had a spy watching them.

He went outside and tried to see if he could figure out where their spy was. He was sure they had not left after taking away the Shinra people. Though whoever it was didn’t seem to do anything other than watch them. It was stirring his curiosity to know why. He went out into the woods, walking slowly, but it was obvious he was looking for something, his eyes moving from place to place. 

He stopped knowing there was someone behind him. “Why are you watching us?”

“I know what you are. I know what you are after.”

“You know where Mother is?” Yazoo said turning to face the other man, his eyes reaching for the others. He was surprised at how handsome he was.

“No I don’t. You’ll have to ask the head of Shinra.”

“He keeps saying he knows nothing.”

The other laughed a single silent laugh.

“Who are you?”

“Does it matter?”

“Do you work for Shinra too?”

“No, once maybe, not now.”

“Maybe I should say what are you?”

“More than I look like you.”

“So you know what my brothers and I are, why are you watching us.”

“To see what you are up to.”

“Kadaj makes the decisions, so if you are trying to find out from me, I cannot tell you.”

“He’s the youngest?”

“So. Even if I tried to tell him what to do, he’d ignore me anyway.”

“You are all dangerous.”

“Why aren’t you trying to kill me then?”

“Apart from punishing the Shinra agents, you haven’t done anything yet.”

“Punishing, that’s interesting.” He watched the shrug. “Why did you show yourself to me?”

“Why did you get up so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?”

Yazoo cocked his head sideways and shrugged himself. He was intrigued by the handsome man in front of him, and did not want to lose his company. He’d not had such a good conversation in a long time, certainly not from his brothers.

“You use a gun?”

Yazoo looked at the other, “I do.”

The tattered red cape was moved to show the gun on his hip.

“Mmmmm,” said Yazoo instantly more interested, he touched his own piece, “Velvet Nightmare.”

“Cerberus.”

Yazoo licked his lips, Vincent’s eyes lit up, and they stared at each other.

“Have you gotten bored with watching?” asked Yazoo finally tilting his head again, “Wouldn’t you rather…touch. You had to have seen me bathe?”

Vincent lifted his head above the line of the collar of his cape and there seemed to be the slightest smile on his lips. “Indeed.”

Yazoo stepped closer, he wanted the man to touch him, no, more than that, “Touch me.”

“You hold the allure of Sephiroth.”

Yazoo nodded, his eyes never leaving the others as he continued to move slowly towards the dark haired man. When Yazoo was right in front of him, Vincent reached out and grabbed at his hair at the back of his neck, “I’m probably going to regret this but…” He pulled Yazoo towards him and tilted his face joining his lips to Yazoo’s. Yazoo slid his hands around and up onto Vincent’s shoulders, as their kiss deepened they were devouring each other. Vincent’s other hand traveled down Yazoo’s thin body to rest on his buttocks before pulling that part of him forward where he could feel the hardness in Vincent’s pants. He hummed into Vincent’s mouth, pleased that the man wanted him as much as he wanted. They both knew they should not be doing it, but they were too lost to stop themselves.

Vincent pulled back first but continued to look into the blue-green cat’s eyes. He let go of Yazoo’s hair and pulled away grabbing him by a wrist and pulling him in his wake. Once he had found a spot he was satisfied with he stopped and turned back to Yazoo. “I am going to take you; I don’t suppose you have any objections to that?”

“Not in the least,” he answered lifting his weapon holster over his head and gently tossing it aside, before pulling down the zipper of his long coat. Once opened he pushed it aside to reveal the bare smooth skin of his chest. For someone so skinny he had enough muscle to look really good, but considering whom he came from…

He slid the coat from his body and Vincent reached out to take it, he laid it on the ground, back facing out, Yazoo smiled his small smile again with that tilt of his head. Again Vincent grabbed him by the wrist, sure that the smaller man could have dodged him, but knowing that he wanted to be touched, to be grabbed, to be held, to be taken. He put his golden arm around his waist again and drew him in for another kiss, pushing his tongue in deep, his hand traveling from wrist to face which to cupped and pulled back from to look into those deadly cat’s eyes, seeing a need he wanted to fill. He unclipped his cloak and pulled it from him, laying it at the head of the coat all rolled up. He lifted his gun from the holster and lay it near Yazoo’s and eyed the beautiful man before him.

The hand moved back to the chest moving down as it went over that pale smooth skin that hid his nature within, still the leather clad hand did not stop as it glided downwards to the leather pants that fit the young man to perfection. He expertly undid the fly single handedly and worked the zipper down; all while the pair exchanged kisses and nips, Yazoo sneaking his hand onto the other’s chest and rubbing him with his leather gloves, moving down to rub at the hard groin. Vincent could not help the moan that brought. He pushed at the pants that fitted Yazoo like a glove and was surprised to find him commando. His golden hand moved down behind and helped to push down the pants, the cold metal making Yazoo jump and squirm as he tried he help get them down. Realizing that they were going to be a little slower to remove than he wanted, Vincent moved to pick the smaller man up and lay him down on the coat on the ground. Perceiving what Vincent was about, Yazoo allowed it. Once down Vincent took off Yazoo’s boots as he knelt beside him, then pulled the pants from the bottom so they slid easily off. While Vincent did that Yazoo slipped his gloves off and lay back to look at the man above him. Vincent straddled his body on hands and knees and leaned down to take his mouth again. When Yazoo tried to reach for him he was stopped and his arms were pulled above his head and held there, then Vincent returned to what he was doing before, moving down his jaw and onto his neck, making sure he left marks. He knew Yazoo zipped all the way up so no one would see them; he wanted to mark that beautiful skin, to remind Yazoo of who he had been with, to make a claim on the remnant. From the neck he moved down to the small nipples already erect and just waiting for his mouth the claim them too, which Vincent did with relish, nipping, sucking, lucking each one in turn back and forth. Yazoo was shaking his head from side to side biting at his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out with the pleasure. They were far enough away, but he sure did not want to wake his brothers up, especially not now.

The mouth made its way further down over his slim belly with small butterfly kisses until he reached the hip, then he rose up. Yazoo desperately wanted him to go on, especially just a little to the right where he was very hard and leaking, but Vincent had other plans. He let go of Yazoo’s arms and crawled back down his body, pushing his legs apart so that he could move in between them. Then he lifted Yazoo’s right leg and licked at his toes. Yazoo had bathed a few hours before, as Vincent had seen so he wasn’t worried out where the feet had been. It didn’t matter anyway, he wanted to play with them, so he did licking and sucking on them, Yazoo jerked his hips up, his cock bouncing as it began to curve into his belly. Still Vincent took his time, moving from toes to ankle to calf to behind his knee. Yazoo mewled in pleasure, his head still moving from side to side, his eyes dreamy. He had left his arms where Vincent had placed them, but they were restless in their wanting to move somewhere else. Vincent was working his way up the inner thigh until finally Yazoo lifted his head when a hand gripped his cock and lifted it to that wonderful mouth where it was licked at, his precum being eagerly devoured, before the tongue lapped around the head and he was taken into the warm cavern further, the tongue swirling around as the lips closed around it sucking between licks, moving ever so slowly down ward, the hand finally withdrawn before he was taken in all the way. The hand made its way up to Yazoo’s mouth and he opened for the questing fingers, knowing what was needed, sucking and bathing them. He lost them when the mouth momentarily left him to take in one of his balls, suck on it before leaving it for the other. This time a hard cry came from him, almost sounding like a growl, his body was now shaking slightly and the mouth released his balls and when back to his cock. Fingers once again pushed into his mouth and he bathed them again, before they left and moved down as Vincent repositioned himself and lifted Yazoo’s right leg so it bent out of the way and he had full access to his anus, where the fingers were soon circling around even as his cock was still being sucked and licked. Unable to stop himself his own hands moved to his own nipples one hand on each, pinching and pulling at himself. A finger made its way inside him and he moaned, bucking his hips into the devouring mouth, his hole loosening enough for another to join it. He couldn’t help his hips jerking, but the golden arm pushed down on his hip to hold him a little stiller. Yazoo was moaning continuously, the fingers were scissoring inside him before withdrawing to add a third and push back in and out, Yazoo was pushing back on them. He mewled again when the mouth pulled off his cock, but the fingers continued to push in and out of him, he squeezed at them in encouragement. Vincent knelt back, his hand reaching for the fly of his own pants, unzipping them, slipping both hands under the waistband and sliding them and his briefs down, his own erection springing free and bobbing as the pants went down to Vincent’s knees. He reached for his cock and worked his own precum over it, lubricating himself, Yazoo had bent his other knee and lay there with his head raised slightly, his eyes centered on the cock as he watched the man work his hand over it, he was panting lightly as he still worked at his nipples, he wanted this man inside him. He lay there completely naked while Vincent was mostly dressed.

Vincent let go of his cock and looked at the man before him, ready and willing for him to take him, panting with need, so beautiful in the moonlight. He was made for this kind of thing; he was the one who would lure you in with his sex appeal before taking everything he could from you, or leaving you for his brothers. Right now Vincent didn’t care that he may have been caught in the lure, he needed to do this. He wanted to do this. He wanted to fuck the young beautiful body that was made for sex. He slid his hands down the long legs, long ago learning how to be gentle with his golden hand. He moved closer as he slowly lifted the legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Yazoo’s entrance and pushing in. Yazoo threw his head back and cried out as he felt the other enter him, he had wanted this, Vincent was handsome enough for him to risk this, because it was a risk, his brothers did not know the man was there with him, usually he only did this when ordered by Kadaj. But this he was doing for himself. If Vincent saw his allure, he saw Vincent’s.

Vincent had slid all the way to the hilt, his hands sat on Yazoo’s shoulders and they were staring at each other. “So tight,” he said.

“So big,” answered Yazoo with his small smile. “So good, move please.”

Vincent smiled, “My pleasure.” He pulled back to until head of his cock only remained inside, then he slammed back in hard, Yazoo groaned and gripped at Vincent’s shoulders hard. Again and again Vincent repeated this, driving the other crazy with the slow hard fucking. Vincent stopped and leaned down for his lips, devouring one more before pulling back to push back in at a faster more even pace, but still thrusting hard. Yazoo was moaning continuously, now enjoying the faster action, lifting to push onto the large cock buried inside him. Vincent began to grunt and groan. It felt so good to slide in and out of the slim silver haired man. He too knew he was playing with fire, sleeping with the enemy as it was. But he’d not been with anyone recently and he was a beautiful wanton thing that he could not resist. But it was too good to last and he knew he would reach his peak soon. He reached between them with his metal hand and wrapped the fingers gently around the hard cock there, it reacted almost immediately and Yazoo threw his head back into Vincent’s cloak as he cried out his climax, the pressure of his body pushing Vincent over the edge at the same time and he came deep inside the young man.

They jerked together a few more times before Vincent’s collapsed on his hands face to face with Yazoo. They were both panting hard. They stayed locked together as they gained their breath, then Vincent kissed him on the lips before lifted off and out of him and rolling over beside him. They lay staring up at the dark sky.

“That was good,” remarked Vincent.

“My pleasure,” answered Yazoo.

Vincent rolled onto his side to look at the young man, “My pleasure too.”

“Will you come here again?” asked Yazoo looking at him.

“Do you really want me to?”

“Yes.”

“That good huh?” smiled Vincent.

“Yes.”

“You don’t tell lies do you?”

“Not often.”

Vincent smiled again. "But you won’t let your brothers know about this will you?”

“Of course not. I want to do it again, and Kadaj would kill me if he learned about it.”

“Would he really?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose he would. I will try,” he said as he pulled his pants up and fastened them; “Aren’t you going to get dressed?”

“No, I want to rest here a bit before I go back in.”

“I must go,” he got to his feet and retrieved his gun and knelt down for his cape under Yazoo’s head. Once more he leaned down and their lips met, before he lifted his cape away, tossed it around his shoulders and fastened it. “If I don’t go, I’ll want to take you again and that might not be safe.”

“I’m not afraid.”

Vincent was facing away from him now. “Maybe not, but I still want you, I’m hard already, that’s what you do to me.”

Yazoo laughed, “Come earlier next time, I’ll be more than willing to accommodate you.”

Vincent’s stance stiffened. But he moved off, “I’m sure you will.”

Yazoo lay back and smiled, he didn’t get dressed for some time, only getting back before his brother’s awakened.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yazoo smiled at the memory of his time with Vincent. They had managed to get together a few more times before other events had taken over. One of the occasions had gotten him pregnant, a condition he hadn’t known could happen to him. He was glad that Vincent had come to see him before the child was born, he had avoided being seen before then, not wanting to be recognized by those who wanted to kill him. And he hoped that Vincent would visit him again, and perhaps they could rekindle what they had started at the Forgotten City. He sure hoped so.

THE END


End file.
